Verse 07 - For Faithless Wonderlands
by LaueHime
Summary: Underneath a Stretching Skyline, sammyverse #07. Sam gets a broken wrist and a massive dose of pain medication. Dean gets a headache.


**Title: **For Faithless Wonderlands, verse # 07

**Author: **LaueHime

**Rating: **Mature

**Genre/pairing: **H/C, Humor (sort of), Angst, Family, Gen

**Characters: **Sam, Dean

**Word count:** +/- 3,000

**Warnings: **Some cussing, use of legal drugs. You wouldn't believe the fun I had writing this one. I think I've never had that much fun writing a piece. Oh well…

**Summary: **Sam gets a broken wrist and a massive dose of pain medication. Dean gets a headache.

Written for spnshannanigans's prompt on ohsam which is "Sam's memories from hell threaten to overwhelm him every moment of every day. To calm the storm in his head, he comes to rely on either drugs or alcohol (or both). Dean allows this to continue (for now anyway) because he doesn't know how to help Sam and he can't stand the screaming"

**Disclaimer: **The show belongs to Kripke.

**A/N: **This is a series of verses. Every chapter can be read as a standalone story. But of course, it'll make more sense if you've read them all (or at least most of them). Each verse has its own title based on the lyrics of the song the fic is named after.

Feedback is love. Enjoy!

SNSNSNSN

They'd come face to face with a Leviathan. Those damn fuglies didn't know who they were messing with. Of course, the Winchesters still had no clue how to kill them, but Dean had no doubt that when the day came when he'd find a way to gank those sons of bitches, they would regret ever setting foot out of Purgatory. He promised himself that.

The way Sam's face contorted with pain added to that. He was curling in the passenger seat, cradling his hand to his chest. Dean was driving as fast as he can, but as long as his brother wasn't dying, he wouldn't push his baby to its limit.

A Sam that was tormented by Lucifer and memories from Hell was bad. A Sam that had most obviously broken his wrist was a drag. His brother had a tendency to be a real drama queen when he was hurt and in a lot of pain. This wasn't just a cut on his hand. His wrist was twice its normal size and bruising considerably.

"How's the pain?" Dean asked. He could tell just from his brother's face, but he needed to keep talking and he wanted to have his brother talking. It might distract him from the pain. Maybe.

"'ts not too bad" Sam hissed shakily. He bit on his bottom lip and a cry of pain left his chest when Dean accidentally hit a pothole.

"Of course. And my name's Oprah"

Sam rolled his eyes. If Dean knew how much he really hurt, why did he even bother to ask? Why bother the both of them actually, when Sam could use the silence and the fact that he didn't need to talk to instead focus on his breathing. That damn Leviathan had shoved him hard enough to break his wrist after all.

"Sam?" Dean pressed, still waiting for a truthful answer.

"Hurts like fuck. Happy?"

Dean's knuckles tightened on the wheel.

"No, but we're almost there. Hang on tight"

Sam almost wanted to laugh ironically. What else was he supposed to do anyway?

"'m not dying, you know"

"No shit" Dean teased. Sam shook his head and looked down at his knees.

"Sorry to disappoint" he mumbled, keeping his head bowed.

Dean stomped on the brakes. Sam almost bashed his head into the dashboard.

"Fuck Dean! You tryin' to break my skull too?" Sam asked indignantly.

His brother looked like he was about to tear him a new one. After what he'd said, his brother just might.

"The hell was that supposed to mean?"

Dean was looking at him with his eyebrows knit tightly. He didn't take it as lightly as Sam would've wanted him to.

"Well… it was something called a 'joke'. S'posed to be funny" Sam mumbled on a shy tone. He felt guilty enough already for starting a fire. He should've known that wasn't the kind of call Dean wanted to hear from him. Not with how touch and go there relationship was, between his brother trying to keep him together and himself trying to deal with the devil following his every move.

"Yeah. Well as you can see, I split my sides" Dean retorted sarcastically. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Sorry. Bad timing"

Dean nodded. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"Dude, I know this is going to sound super corny…" the eldest started. Sam was feeling awkwardly uncomfortable. He didn't like the word _corny_ coming from his brother's mouth.

"Dean, you don't have to" he tried, but his brother was going to get it all out either way.

"I don't know what I would do if you were gone, okay?" he admitted. The youngest swallowed. Dean had had it on his chest for a while with having Sam constantly walking on a tightrope between reality and hallucinations. He felt like it was something that he needed to say. He was constantly scared of what could happen to his brother. Sam could take off at any time after all.

Sam didn't really know what to say. He was all aware of his own situation, but still got to see how much it affected his brother in ways that he hadn't foreseen.

"Way to go with the no chick flick rule, Dean" Sam finally said because that's the only thing he could think of saying without going to an uncomfortable place. Dean looked pained.

"Damn it, Sammy. I'm being serious here"

Dean shook his head sadly. There were some things he needed his brother to know. Sam pursed his lips and bowed his head.

"I know. I'm sorry. I know it's not easy for you…"

The eldest wanted to scream at the world and tear it apart for hurting his little brother. Alright, his not-so-little little brother. After all, Sam was the kid he had rescued from the fire all those years ago and still protected ever since.

"Don't worry about me, man. You're the one that's hurting. Fuck, you didn't need a broken wrist of top of that"

A thought occurred to Sam and made him smile.

"Seems like those Leviathans are aiming for a record when it comes to breaking our bones"

Dean smiled sadly. "Fuck them. I'll break their necks" he threatened.

Sam felt safe. Dean was his safety. Dean would kill the baddies if they wanted to hurt him. Sam could count on Dean.

"But hey, don't expect breakfast in bed and first class treatment from me. 'ts just a broken wrist, you'll live" Dean teased.

Sam giggled. Dean loved to see his brother's smile. He'd missed that so much. He felt nostalgic for the time when he could make his brother laugh so easily.

"Wouldn't expect any less from Dean Winchester, ghost hunter extraordinaire"

"That's my boy" Dean said with a smile. He pulled the car back onto the road. Sam realized that he'd forgotten about the pain in his wrist. At least for a few minutes.

"Guess that means I'll be stuck watching soap operas all day long" Sam tried with a lopsided grin.

Dean snorted. "Nah, you're no gimp. We can still put those awfully long legs to use" he teased.

Sam laughed softly. Dean tore his eyes from the road long enough to see his brother's dimples. That was a sight to remember.

When Sam saw the Hospital, it's as if it reminded him of the pain in his wrist. He started hissing and frowning and Dean had to put on his serious face once more. He would curse this place if it turned his little brother into a whiny bitch. He could already feel the headache building.

Luckily for him, Sam was quickly given an important dose of pain medication. When the orthopedist saw the state of his hand, he cringed and Dean could tell the doctor felt sorry for his brother. So Sam was doped up on meds before they even began to explain that they needed an x-ray to determine the gravity of the break and if it would need surgery.

Sam was always kind of a goof when he was high. And pain medication didn't fit him. Sometimes Dean thought it was funny. This time definitely counted in the lot. Sam thought he was funny too. Hell, he thought _everything _was funny.

"D'n!" he slurred, his lips turning into a wide open smile. Dean could hear the gurgling sound of laughter coming from his brother's throat.

"Yeah Sammy" he replied, trying to remain serious when really his mouth wanted to crack into a smile.

"M' wrist is biiiiiiiiiiiiiiig" he noted as he stared at his broken wrist and then pulled his other wrist up to compare.

Dean bit his bottom lip. He didn't like the sight of his brother's wrist, but Sam didn't seem to mind at all anymore.

"Yeah kiddo, it's broken" Dean announced. The doctor had confirmed the break after the x-ray. It was a bad one. Sam would need surgery to replace the bones and repair the muscle damage. They were waiting to be called up to the OR. At least Dean was allowed to stay with Sam.

"Wha' hap… happenen…happ…" Sam tried to ask, but he never managed to get the words out and he frowned deeply. Dean wanted to crawl under the bed just from that single face his brother had made. He wondered if Sam would even realize it if he were to laugh. Maybe just a little. Couldn't hurt more than a broken wrist.

"Don't you remember, Sammy?"

Sam's eyebrows knit in concentration. Then something lit in his medically slowed brain.

"Waiiiiiiiiit yeeah! We fought the monster with the biiiiiiiig mouth and the shaaarp teeth. He wanted to take us awayyy in his dark land fuuuuuuull of baddies, but you cut his head like whoooooooosh slaaaaaash boooooom" Sam recalled, his eyes wide and glassy while he mimicked Dean's sword movement with his good hand.

Usually, Dean would tell him to shut it about monsters, but with Sam as high as he was, he doubted the doctors would take anything he said seriously.

"Deaaaaan!"

Dean looked into his brother's eyes with a slight smile. The night was going to be so long. He could feel the headache building to new levels.

"Yeah Sammy?"

"Hiiiiiii!" Sam greeted with a huge smile.

"Hi, Sam" Dean replied, waving his hand at his brother. Had they been in any other situation, Dean would've thought his brother was an annoying little shit. But now his brother was a stoned annoying little shit. He could forgive him for that.

A nurse came in to check on Sam. "Hiiiii! You're prettyyyyy" Sam said when he saw her. Dean pinched the bridge of his nose in embarrassment, but he saw that the nurse was smiling too. He could relax a little.

"You're not too bad yourself" the nurse replied. That made Sam laugh. That made Dean smile. The little shit. Sam would hate himself if he knew.

"Deaaaaan"

Dean shook his head. He couldn't wait for his brother to go into surgery. Why wasn't he there already? And wasn't that a horrible thought to have? But his patience, although used to Sam messing with it, had limits.

"Yeah Sammy?" he asked, his voice not so soft anymore. But Sam was completely oblivious to that fact.

"Why is everything in slooooooow motion?"

Dean had to hold back a chuckle.

"'cause you're high as a kite, kid"

"Oh" Sam replied, his mouth hanging in an o-shape.

From the corner of his eye, Dean saw the man who had just came in to tell their nurse that someone would pick Sam up for surgery in a few minutes. He took it as a relief, but in the mean time, it meant that he would have to trust strangers to take care of his brother.

He stepped as close to Sam as he could and squeezed his good hand.

"Hey Sammy. They'll be taking you for surgery now" Dean informed. He couldn't help but notice the confused frown on his brother's face.

"Surgery?"

"For your arm. It's broken, remember?"

Sam looked at his swollen arm, but he didn't seem to find it funny anymore. Actually, he looked scared. And Dean hated that look on his brother's face. It should never have to be there.

"Hey, you're gonna be okay" he assured.

Sam squeezed his eyes shut and puckered his lips. Huge tears rained down his cheeks. Dean felt a stab of sympathy for the poor kid whose emotions were all over the place. Damn drugs.

"I looooooove yoouuuuuu, Deaaaaann" Sam bawled.

Dean's heart warmed at the words even though his brother would probably forget that he had said them.

"I love you too, kiddo. You're gonna be okay. I'll be there when you wake up"

"kayy" Sam slurred and sleepily dropped his head on the pillow.

SNSNSNSN

When they drove back towards the motel, Sam sported a new cast and a prescription of _Hydrocodone _that they'd picked up at the pharmacy. After all, Sam was a big boy and had a high pain threshold. If he said he was in pain, he was really in agony.

Of course he had no memories of his time in the hospital. Dean, on the other hand, wasn't even close to forgetting. He watched as his little brother rubbed his forehead tiredly. Sam was still groggy from the anesthesia.

"You okay?" Dean asked immediately. He was such a mother hen. Always on alert whenever his brother moved different than usual.

"m' fine" Sam mumbled, still running a hand to his temples and through his hair.

"Yeah you look like it"

Sam shrugged. He was just tired, really. And he was still on the pain medication even though it was slightly wearing off. He wanted to sleep it off. He still felt numb and his mouth was dry. Dean allowed silence to settle between them. Sam was thankful and he let his eyes drift shut.

Dean found them a motel and readied himself for the task of waking his brother up. He wouldn't be able to carry the kid to the room and truth be told, he was afraid he'd hurt his brother more if he did. Luckily, Sam's eyes started fluttering when he pulled the passenger door open.

"Rise and shine, Sammy. Time for a real bed. You with me?"

Sam cringed at the neon lights of the motel and slowly came to. He was still groggy and would be up for a dose of pain meds soon. Dean had listened to the doctor's instructions after all. He had a list of things to do to take care of Sam. But he would still pretend for a little while that he had no business in nursing his little big brother. He had a façade to keep after all. Right. Who was he kidding?

"Yeah. Bed. Sounds nice" Sam mumbled, rubbing the sleep off his eyes.

"I know it does. And it's got your name on it. C'mon" Dean encouraged, helping his brother out of the car. Sam's knees were incredibly wobbly after spending time cramped up in the Impala.

"Easy, tiger. I've gotcha"

Sam was too tired to find a decent comeback. He let Dean carry him and found comfort in his brother's presence. He was too tired to realize that he'd been quiet all night. Of course pain and drugs wouldn't usually be his definition of quiet, but it was the best he could get as of late.

Dean dragged him inside the room and let his brother sit on the edge of the bed while he went out to pick up the duffels and the bag of supplies. He went back inside to find that Sam hadn't moved, if not for the slumping of his shoulders.

"How's the hand?" he asked, knowing Sam was due for his meds.

Sam studied the cast on his arm and cringed slightly.

"I'll live" he stated.

Dean shook his head. "That's not an answer. Scale of 1 to 10?"

Sam shrugged. The thing wasn't hurting as much as it was bugging him.

"I don't know, Dean. It's kinda dull, but itches like a bitch" the youngest admitted.

Dean repressed a knowing smile and handed his brother a tablet of his pain medication and a glass of water.

"Yeah, you'll live" he said with a smile. Sam rolled his eyes. He swallowed the tablet and drank the water.

Something occurred to him and he frowned.

"Hey, Dean?"

Dean looked up, knowing that questioning look on his brother's face.

"Yes, Sam"

"How come I don't really remember what happened in the hospital?"

Dean bit his lip to repress a smile. Maybe Sam was better off not remembering. His brother was a happy drunk after all. Always were.

"Dude, they gave you pain medication" Dean exclaimed as if it explained everything. Sam was still puzzled though.

"And?"

Dean's lips were threatening to burst into a grin. Sam really had no recollection of the previous night. Maybe those memories were better left unspoken.

"Well you kinda slipped on the fun sticks, if you know what I mean" Dean admitted.

Sam suddenly looked scared.

"Did I say anything?" His eyes were wide in panic. Sam was petrified and suddenly, Dean didn't feel like laughing anymore. He shook his head instead.

"Nah you were hardly coherent. Either way, you were too out of it for the docs to believe anything you said" Dean assured. He thought Sam was afraid that he'd broken their cover.

But Sam didn't even think of that. He was terrified at the idea that he could've left some memories leak out of him. But Dean didn't seem upset or concerned. Maybe his big brother was telling the truth. He probably hadn't spilled. If he had, he'd be getting it from Dean.

"Sammy!"

Sam looked up to see that Dean had tried to get his attention a few times. His brother looked like he wanted to reassure him. Just like when Dean was up at night when he had a nightmare.

"You're just a goofy drunk. You were in pain too. We couldn't really blame you. You didn't ruin anything, okay" he assured.

Sam nodded shakily. Dean definitely didn't look like someone who had heard anything about his time in Hell. Sam's secret was still safe then.

Yeah, some things were better left unsaid.


End file.
